


Life of Nero the Cow

by VioletMaenad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Auctions, Birthing (but not graphic), Branding, Breeding, DMC Cows Week, Ear tagging, Fingering, Fisting, God this is so very late, I thought this would be 600 words but nooo I had to make it 7k+, If you've never read a human cattle hentai manga u probs should before reading this, Impregnation, Lactation, Lmk if there's a tag I missed and want added, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, There are a lot of unnamed characters or ones who don't play much of a role, There's also Sanctus/Nero but it's not explicity said to be Sanctus, cow people au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: For DMC Cows Week bc I'm one of the og clowns for this trope in the dmc fandomI tried to ensure I could have something in time for the week by shoving all the prompts into one fic. I did manage all prompts, but not getting it on time oops.The life of Nero from growing up on a Fortuna cattlepeople farm to getting twin stud bulls between his legs
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Life of Nero the Cow

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to shove as many prompts into this one as I could. Also, the ages in the beginning are a bit ambiguous but I had 4Nero in mind. This got way longer than I expected and is very late for the actual week

Fortuna Family Farming Corporation _really_ didn’t like Nero. He was a waste of money for them. They had been eagerly anticipating a calf from one of their prize cows, having her impregnated by a blue ribbon, pedigree toting bull from a no name farm. Getting Nero just to exist cost the farming conglomerate more than they spent on acquiring any other livestock in a whole year. He was supposed to be their legendary prize winner that they’d breed till there was nothing modern medicine could do to keep him bearing, sell his milk and cum at a higher price as part of a special bundle, then clone him for decades to come and wring every last penny out of him, even after he was gone. He was named an oxymoron, Nero, of his pure white hair, tail and ears (fitting considering Fortuna _Family_ Farms was one too).

And then Nero had to grow up to be a little shit.

He didn’t take well to being separated from his mother and being put with the other calves to be hand raised. The calves always miss their mothers, but Nero kicked up one hell of a storm about it. They thought he’d get over it – all the calves do eventually, and they needed the cows to not be wasting all their milk on greedy calves. But Nero kept up the bad attitude, made worse when some of his fellow buddies were sold off, deemed too low quality by the farm to be worthy of growing into their adult stock. Nero kicked like they were trying to kill him when they tagged his ear and branded his thigh the curling symbol of the Fortuna farms, nearly biting off the hand of a farm boy.

Nero _stayed_ acting ornery when he came of age and he officially started being trained into a good, obedient cow. Learning to stay relaxed in restraints, getting used to having his thighs and chest touched. Nero would grumble in his bindings, eager to get out as soon as possible and starting up a fuss whenever they would try to get him comfortable with bars spreading his legs and his hands tied to poles, locked in stocks and so on. When they started touching him, he looked shocked at how his fellow cows would shiver and try to hide their whines as their chests were played with. They would lean into the touches of the farm hands, as they teased the cows’ nipples and rubbed their hands dangerously close to their pussies and cocks. But… it was _weird_ , for sure, but nothing bad really happened, and if Nero was honest, it felt kind of good being touched in such sensitive places. The handlers were pleased with him, for the first time Nero could remember, and it only encouraged Nero to accept their touches on the regular (he’d never seek it out. He had too much pride for that)

The restraints and touches turned out to be preparation for a vet visit. Which involved staying very still for everyone’s sake, as Nero and the other cows had to endure being poked and prodded. Nero had flushed when the vet had commented how pretty Nero was, how he’d make a fine show cow. Nero had been told he was special many times, that they expected a lot from him, but to him it had all seem fake placating and flattery. Sweet nothings to earn favour and stop being almost-bitten. So, to hear it from someone else was… _nice_.

Up until the vet had shoved two rubber-clad fingers into Nero’s pussy without warning.

Nero shrieked, nearly managing to pull the chains from the hooks that kept him restrained, but the vet had already pulled his fingers free. “All done. He’s very tight. You sure you actually want to breed him? He’ll get all sloppy if he’s handed over to cows. Might earn more from prize money and serving him out if he’s just for humans. Could probably afford cloning ten times over doing that.”

Nero shook, trying to shut his thighs but unable to do so with the bar keeping him spread. It had been so fast, he hadn’t even thought the vet would do that, and he could still feel the phantom burn of the vet’s fingers. The farm hands just shrugged, saying it was an order from the high ups to breed Nero as soon as possible. They guessed the high ups assumed all of Nero’s calves would have the legendary tightness – apparently it was a hereditary trait his mother had been picked for. This was the first time Nero had heard any of this. Mostly they had just praised his white hair, saying how it was a rare and very valuable mutation. But if there was more to their intentions…

What happened next was sort of to be expected. This was a farm, after all, and when Nero and other young cows were moved out of the calf section, after they passed their restraint training and they passed their check-up, they were quickly made familiar to the extent of the cattlepeople ranching industry. Nero’s little herd had an idea there was more to just making calves and selling them to other farms, but their new spot gave a perfect (and probably intentional) view of the farm and its practices. Sure, there were bulls and cows lounging about in their own little areas, like they were, but it’s what the farm hands were doing that was more attention-drawing. Cows bending over to allow the farm hands to fuck them, often having their chest milked, mostly by machine. Bulls groaning and grunting as farm hands used pumps to collect cum from their cocks. Cows being tied down as a bull is led over, often by a nose ring, who ploughed the cow like he was trying to break them. Cows made to take syringes in their cunts, loaded with extracted cum from unknown bulls, shot directly into their wombs to knock them up. A few pens with a mixture of cows and bulls, all lost to the goings on of the world, as they were too busy fighting and being fought over for the rights to breed and fuck. _Many_ of the cows were pregnant and giving birth out in the open.

Nero was the only one who was disconcerted, to put it lightly, by the sights. The other cows all filed along the fence-line to watch with open curiosity at the activities of the ‘all grown up’ cattle. Nero took his place in the opposite corner, huddling up and trying to ignore the sound of cows moaning. His little herd took a lot of interest in the milking, quite a few touching at their chest in confusion as to how they could be so flat and _dry,_ whilst these older cows had such heavy breasts that could be seen leaking milk even from a distance. A few of the more adventurous ones started touching at their own pussies, squinting to try and figure out what the bulls (and a lot of other cows) were doing to the cows to make them squeal and mewl like that. That soon gave way to attempting to mimic the positions seen with their herd-mates; a lot of grinding and quickly looking back at the couple they were modelling off. There weren’t any bulls in their herd, most of them sold off as soon as possible, with the rest quickly separated from the cow-calves to somewhere else, and their absence was felt more keenly now. How were they supposed to copy what the adults were doing when they didn’t _have_ any bulls of their own to do it with? But once the cows figured out that the boy-cows of their group _could_ put their usually-ignored cocks to use like an adult bull, the farm hands quickly descended to ‘finish training’.

Cattlepeople were different from most other beings; namely, even amongst the ‘female’ side of their species, there were what would be still categorised as boys, with a cock very obviously hanging between their legs, but set apart from bulls by having a cunt just below it, and were just as easily impregnable and nurturing as the typically female cows. The boy cows were different from their bull counterparts – cocks and bodies smaller, more docile and sweeter, and were rarer than a female cow or a bull. They could impregnate, and be impregnated. And that made Nero, as a boy cow, even _more_ valuable to the farm.

Once the cows figured they could get their male herd mates to fuck them just like a bull, the farm hands were quick to arrive and start the next stage of the training. Didn’t need the boys knocking each other and the female cows up – didn’t need to make their bulls obsolete, after all. All the cows were rounded up, separated and tied over a bench, legs spread and arms bound in rope. Their new training was essentially the same as the first, but this time more… _strenuous_. Hips pushed up by the firm grip a farm hand, fingers teasing their clits and cocks to make the cow slick and whimpering. The cows that had first initiated rutting against each other welcomed the touch with relief, whining and moaning as the experienced hands of the farmers made them cum over and over. Many of the cows were soon eager for a training session, spreading their legs and showing off their slick cunts to the farm hands. Soon they were moved closer to where the older cows were brought in to be bred – getting used to watching up close as bulls fucked a cow for hours, or a farm hand fucking a cow to stimulate more milk or trigger labour. The farm hands were pretty clear they were doing this so the cows wouldn’t panic when the farm handlers took out their cocks or bulls approached already hard and ready. Some of the even more willing cows were taught how to accept a cock down their throat, starting with the smaller (in comparison to the bulls’) cocks of the farmers’.

Nero was the only one who didn’t give in easily. Every orgasm was forcefully wrenched out of him, the farm hands having to stimulate his clit and cock relentlessly to get him to cum. He’d nip each time a cock or hand was too close to his face, leading Nero to be gagged with cloth. He’d wriggle in his binds, trying to reject the touch. It felt weird and he was freaked out by the pleasure he felt when they touched him. Nero hadn’t even let the other cows touch him like this, so he certainly wasn’t keen on letting the humans who prodded, tricked, branded and tagged him make him feel good. Humans always hurt when they touched him, so Nero didn’t trust when it felt _good_. He didn’t understand why the others cows would let the farm hands touch them and make them feel good.

The farm hands were pretty annoyed that Nero didn’t like them touching him. Spent all that time and money on rearing such an expensive cow boy, and he’s not putty in their hands like the rest of the cows. Only the rest of the rearing herd proved they weren’t inept, just that Nero was uncompromising. Which sucked, because a disobedient cow couldn’t be a show cow and win fame and prizes, and often produced ornery calves. His mother had been so gentle and lovely, eagerly letting anyone, cattle or human, fuck her. They decide it must be the fault of the stud bull – the ones who were around for that remember how handsome but difficult to handle he was. Aggression might’ve been fine if Nero had been born a bull, sometimes being encouraged since some ranchers believed that a bull just _knew_ if he’s managed to knock his cow up yet, and an aggressive bull would be less keen to dismount on human command because he knows better. But aggressive cows just meant a harder job all round and loss of money.

So, they called up the vet again and organised a ‘treatment’ plan. Nero wasn’t the first cow to not want to eat out the palm of their hand.

But Nero _was_ the first cow to still try to refuse fingers on his clit even when his body was pumped full of drugs. He was noisier and came harder and faster, but he’d still try to reach as far away as he could within his bindings. Not even remaining untouched, dripping slick and precome, as he dazedly watched the other cows get moved onto toys in their pussies, farm hands stretching them out, and then being moved onto being _bred_ by bulls, made Nero anymore keen to be touched. Nero could be panting and watching another boy cow’s belly be covered in his own cum as he climaxed on a bull’s cock, another other bulls’ cum squelching with each thrust, and Nero would _still_ rock his hips away.

Eventually they just went ‘fuck it, we’ve waited ages for him to break. We’ll just breed him and hope for the best’

They _really_ should’ve spent longer on Nero.

Because as soon as Nero felt the huge hands of the bull resting on his hips, and the head of a cock spreading the lips of his pussy, he _freaked out_. Nero thrashed, yelling through the gag before he was even speared on the bull’s cock. The bull didn’t care, old and having sired many calves with young and wild cows (exactly why they chose him – he had a knack for putting cows in their place), unbothered since Nero was well restrained. Nero still had the aphrodisiacs in his system, meaning his cunt was well slicked for his first cock, and Nero cummed as soon as the bull bottomed out, painting his stomach white. The farm hands never got why Nero still put up a fuss when he obviously was feeling good, and seeing Nero keep cumming on the bull’s cock made them chuckle and leave them unattended to go about other chores. Nero kept up with his thrashing till he was forced to go stock still when a particular flail made his arm twist a certain way and _break_. Nero choked, unable to drop his arm down with the rope keeping it up, the fibre digging into where he’d been rubbing it raw and cracked from all the fighting over the weeks and months. Nero whimpered, and he could hear the bull hum in triumph of Nero’s ‘submission’ and continued his leisurely pace of forcing his cock up against Nero’s cervix.

When the farm hands finally returned, the bull had dismounted already, not as young as he once was but satisfied that he’d broken and bred his cow, relaxing and stretching his old joints. Nero was still, keeping himself braced even with the old bull off him, tears streaming down his face as he gasped, cum slowly leaking from his gaping cunt. The farm hands whistled, congratulating the old bull as they led him off, jokingly calling the bull ‘his holiness’ for how miraculously he’d turn every cow meek… and ruin their holes. If Nero wasn’t so out of it from the pain, he might’ve been disgusted that they paired him up with a bull so decrepit, liver spotted on where his body mimicked a human’s.

The farm hands are so pleased by Nero’s sudden docility, they don’t notice how he naturally hides his injured arm till the vet is brought in to test if Nero got knocked up two weeks later, and they end up completely side tracked by the realisation his arm was _very_ broken and the untreated damage had become infected.

They decide to cut their losses with Nero and sell him, with the literal cutting off of his arm.

The auction is the cherry on top for an already hellish time for Nero. Cows and bulls in little pens, not big enough to escape the roaming hands that want a touch to see if his white hair is _really_ white, or touch his thighs to feel how soft they are. Despite his alluring coat and being a cow boy, most of the buyers take one look at his angry scowls, his stamping at being touched and his still bandaged stump of an arm, and pass him over. More trouble than his rarity would make him be worth. Didn’t even have milk so he could pay back what he was worth. The very fact he was at a regular auction, and not a highly publicised and expensive private selling was hint enough something was up.

The Fortuna Family Farming Corporation did _try_ to set a minimum price at the auction, but even the high ups that had barely even seen a cow knew Nero was gonna be hard to sell – he was better just off their hands as soon as possible. They didn’t even get anyone sending in offers before the auction, something that was very common when they decided to sell off one of their high-class stock.

When Nero gets paraded around the ring, all the larger farm representatives click their tongues and check their watches. Nero was still a bit hopped up on pain medication, so he struggled to keep his stride even. He didn’t want to think about what might happen if he had to return to the farm unsold. A few of the smaller farms talked with their family and friends, interested in such a rare pelt, but were made wary by how none of the larger farms were expressing an interest. The bid caller rattles on, spewing Nero’s pedigree, age, fur colouration and how _new_ and _fresh_ he is. Code for: young and barely trained.

Nero fought the urge to struggle when he was made to stop right below the bid caller. He could barely move in the harness around his thighs and chest. His remaining hand had been tied to a strap at his thigh to further restrict him, and the harness was made to try and make his flat chest look more ample. He tried to keep his head high, both for his own pride because he wouldn’t _dare_ come off as scared now, and to try and be more appealing. He could deal with the groping, the walking about, the staring… but having it all combined by the handler making him stop, grabbing his thigh and forcing Nero to expose his pussy to the crowd’s appraisal, was a bit too much. Nero flushed, swallowed and looked at the roof of the barn. He hated this. He should’ve just been good and listened to what the farm hands wanted. Why did he have to rebel? He should’ve just been obedient like the other cows. He could be lounging around in a field with the others, calmly expecting his first calf. Everything was soon being drowned out as Nero lost himself in his own head; the crowd, the bid caller, the barn. The only thing Nero could _feel_ was the hands on his body keeping him exposed.

And then the hands were gone.

“ _Sold_ , to number 666.”

Nero was tugged away, but was able to catch sight of a bidding paddle dropping back down into the sea of farmers.

One of the smaller farms paid an insane bargain for a young, pure white cow boy. Small, but _insanely_ rich, thanks to the two pure white stud bulls.

Nero was the seventh cow and tenth cattleperson on the Sparda farm. He was given a spacious, comfy stall to relax in as he got used to the sights and smell of the new farm. Frightened that he’d be sold again, or be pumped full of aphrodisiacs and lose _another_ arm, Nero held very still for the couple, the owners of the farm, as they checked over him. Noticing his tension, they’d ruffle his hair and call him a good boy, which singlehandedly made Nero more eager to obey than he ever had before.

Once his arm healed nicely, Nero was brought out to meet the other cattlepeople. The Sparda herd was mostly cows, nearly entirely female except for one other male cow like Nero. There were three bulls, but only the twins ‘worked’. The other bull being their father, Sparda, who was too old and had been able to retire alongside the oldest cow, the mother of the twins, a blonde beauty called Eva. The other cows were all striking, hinting at a proud pedigree. Pretty Trish, likely from whatever farm Eva had been, or maybe was a younger, full blooded sister of the twins. Mismatched eyed Lady, her heterochromia no doubt passing to her calves and making them just as pricey as the pure white calves the twins produced. Nico and Kyrie were radically different, in personality and appearance, but had an energy to them that hinted to Nero they grew up together, or at the very least were from the same farm. V was the youngest of the cows, skinny appearance made more extreme by his pregnant belly, and marked up by a botched branding – Nero had an impression he was a rescue that the farm owners struck gold with.

Nero wouldn’t admit he felt a bit overwhelmed at meeting so many new cattlepeople at once, but, well, he hadn’t really ever interacted with others outside of the herd he grew up in. No one gave him any trouble – Eva cooed over him, the bulls sent curious glances but kept their distance whilst he settled in, and the other cows dragged him over to chat with. They were excited to have a new cow amongst them, and Nero found himself getting along with them better than he ever had with his rearing herd. He didn’t miss, however, that all of them were in varying stages of pregnant, if not also nursing a calf.

And it would be hard to miss how they all openly _touched_ each other.

And Nero didn’t really know how to refuse, especially when he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for their friendliness. The other cows were more than fine that Nero had never really been eaten out or sucked off before, let alone knowing how to return the favour. They were quick to demonstrate, and once Nero had cummed messily all over V’s face as he gave Nero a combined blowjob and fingering, he decided he _did_ like being touched after all. And wanted to touch back. He noticed that all of them were practically shoving shoulders to get a chance with him – Nero wasn’t sure if it was any particular charm of his, or if they were just excited by the chance to be the one to teach him.

The cows all made sure to keep the bulls at bay till Nero was ready to meet them. It had been kind of hard to not talk about how he lost his arm, considering it was pretty obviously _not there_ , and they had reassured Nero that he wouldn’t be made to breed with any of them, nor artificially inseminated, till he was good and ready. Nero appreciated it; he already had his fill of bulls for a _while_ , and he had no pressing need that the other cows couldn’t satisfy. And the bulls didn’t mind, easily accepting that Nero was off limits for now.

Nero _did_ get to have a good look at what he was missing out on when the bulls went to work. Sparda was retired, meaning he just got to lounge and cuddle with Eva, but their sons were still fit and healthy. And they were the farm’s main source of income through selling their sperm. Nero had always thought the amount produced by a stud must be enough to fill the syringes he’d seen, but the amount the twins cummed was practically _buckets_. The routine was the twins usually got their blood pumping by brawling each other (not too surprising for bulls), before they were prepped for work by a pair of cows, or more, working their cocks with their hands, mouth, thighs, pussy, etc, till they were hard and, Nero could see even from a distance, throbbing. Then pumps were attached over their cocks, with usually one of the cows playing with their balls being enough to get the twins to come undone and fill up a large container of their highly prized material over the course of a few hours. Just one of those containers was worth more than the farm had bought Nero for. Presumably the containers were divided up into smaller ones – Nero doubted that _any_ cow would need that much cum to get knocked up. Sometimes the twins were taken away to other farms to personally breed a cow, or else they’d end up lounging about in the pasture, sometimes fucking the cows if they took each other’s fancy. Nero was pretty sure, though not certain, he’d caught sight of the twins going at it with each other.

The cows had the expected work too. Mostly in the form of milk and calves. Eva mentioned that it was only recently they all were pregnant at once; usually it had been only one or two at a time, if at all. Seemed the farmers decided to kick things up a notch, which probably included acquiring Nero. Not all the cows were pregnant by the twins – Trish and Nico were to Dante, Lady and V to Vergil. Kyrie was from an outside stud, and apparently the calf Trish was currently nursing was too. Eva commented that the farmers had bought more land, so they were probably planning on keeping the calves to raise – most of the previous calves born on the farm, like Trish, Dante, Vergil, had stayed. Rest had been sold off purely because they were kind of an ass. Nero appreciated that he wouldn’t have to deal with the stress of separation from a calf, or see a fellow cow go through it, but he was little unnerved by the prospect of being an ass being enough to be sold. Eva had reassured him that it would probably take a lot to reach that point – the twins were always fighting and V was moody, so there wasn’t much new Nero could bring to the table that they couldn’t handle. Nero started to loosen up a bit, but he was still pretty wary of being too ornery or a handful.

There was a _little_ issue that was noticed during a ‘grooming’ with the other cows, when Trish spotted that Nero’s stomach was definitely starting to curve. Of course, she had to make a scene of feeling up Nero’s stomach, testing how heavy his belly felt and trying to figure if it was just good food and easy living or something else. Which brought the other cows over to have a feel for themselves. Nero was stupefied and didn’t have the nerve to tell them all to back off. The crowding drew the attention of the owners, who sent for a vet.

For the first time since the Fortuna farms, Nero was back in restraints. He was made to lean over, legs spread and his arm tied behind his back. Apparently, most of the cows were good and would simply stand still for whatever the vet wanted, but Nero’s more unruly nature warranted being tied down for security. Once firmly trussed up, the vet quickly set about getting to work. Feeling Nero’s abdomen and chest, testing Nero’s reaction. Nero thought that might be just the end of it. He didn’t know how a cow was usually tested for pregnancy, but perhaps touching was sufficient? Maybe they could feel the kicking or something.

But nothing was easy for Nero and the vet had to _really_ feel to check if Nero was carrying a calf. Which involved the lips of his pussy being pried apart and the vet slowly pushing two fingers in. “Ooh, not too much resistance. Were you preparing him for a bull?”

“Nah, he’s just been having a lot of fun with the other cows. They think he’s super cute and can’t keep their hands off him.”

The vet chuckled and pushed a third finger in. “You planning to breed him if he’s open?” Nero bit his lip to ground himself and not jolt his hips. This was supposed to be a medical check-up, he shouldn’t be getting all bothered. But did they _have_ to do this? Was the vet planning to push his hand all the way inside of him to try and touch Nero’s womb? This was better than the Fortuna farm vet just shoving his fingers in, but Nero still didn’t know how to cope with good touches from humans.

“If Nero is good and ready. The cows are allowed out with the bulls for a reason.”

Nero whimpered when the vet pushed his fingers in down to the knuckle, turning into a high-pitched yelp when he started moving his fingers to start scissor Nero open. He jolted in his bindings. Oh god, the vet really _was_ going to try and touch Nero’s womb to check. To check for the calf put into him by that Fortunan bull that caused him to lose his arm.

The vet continued making idle chatter as he worked Nero open, sliding his pinkie finger in too. “You got a pretty good deal, eh? Paid pennies for a partial albino mutation with a freebie baby that might have it too.”

Nero drowned out the chatter, struggling to find _anything_ that wasn’t the slow slide of fingers into his body to focus on. He was so wet. How did this happen? He was sure the vet had lubed his fingers, but Nero was producing slick to help this strange human mess with his insides. How could he-

The owner patted Nero’s head. “Easy, boy, no need to get so tense. Relax. Loosen up and this’ll go faster.”

Nero felt the tension drip from his shoulders and he obediently nodded. “Yessir” he mumbled, and the owner continued gentle strokes of Nero’s hair. It was something else to focus on, and the gentle circles of the petting was soothing. It was practically hypnotic. Nero felt even his mouth slacken, his moans and gasps freed as the vet positioned his hand to go deep into Nero’s body. Nero groaned when the vet’s fingertips made it to his cervix, poking and prodding. It felt good in a way that he had never gotten to experience before. The vet’s fingers massaged along his walls, as thick as the Fortunan bull’s cock, and Nero was soon a panting mess. The fingers in his head continued their soothing circles, leaving Nero defenceless when his orgasm came crashing down on him, leaving his legs shaky. He would’ve fallen if it wasn’t for the restraints.

“He’s very green.” The vet laughed.

“Yeah, apparently, he only got bred _once_ , so he’s as green as they get before being a straight up virgin. You feel anything?”

“Uh, think so.”

“ _Think so_?”

“It’s pretty early along. Could’ve tried going through his ass but you said he ain’t trained there yet. Could get a good handful of his womb that way.”

Nero shuddered at the thought of his ass gaped and… _fisted_ to check for a calf. Sounded horrid and humiliating. But if he was to get these head pats again, he wouldn’t mind enduring.

“I mean, you can always just wait a bit to see. Probably get him used to being milked just to be sure. You hoping for a calf? You dunno the bull.”

“We can always send for the info. And whose gonna turn their noes up to a free calf?”

Nero’s milk came in around seven weeks later. His stomach had grown to an ignorable ‘yes, that’s a pregnant belly for sure’ size and all the other cows had taken to try and get Nero comfortable with his first pregnancy by frequently touching his stomach. Sure, he was fine with them eating him out and fingering him senseless, but touching there felt _way_ too intimate and forward. And trying to tell them to back off had only warranted them brushing it off as ‘angry pregnancy hormones.’

Nico had taken it on as her personal mission to grope Nero’s chest till he lactated, giving a giddy laugh when Nero shrieked when there was a sudden _spray_ of white milk from his chest. Her excited hollering brought the owner’s attention to his chest, and he was once again back in the restraints. Nero was still amazed at how the owners had been so quick to figure out Nero would turn docile with a good head pat, something the impersonal touch of the Fortuna farm hands hadn’t discovered. Though, to be fair, pretty much everything the Sparda farm owners did was similar to the Fortuna farm, just somehow infinitely better. Nero was put through practically the same training, though significantly more pleasant and much faster; being touched all over his body soon became as easy as breathing. He didn’t even need the head pats every time. Now it was reserved for when Nero was made to do something new, so he’d be more focused on the affection and savouring it, rather than whatever they were planning.

For example: chest massages to go with his patting for today.

One owner would run their hands up and down Nero’s chests, whilst the other would coo over Nero and stroke his hair. He’d be as relaxed as a more experienced cow as they rubbed his pectorals, teased his nipples and kneaded his chest. With his milk now in, Nero was for more sensitive than before, making small whines which each touch that was smoothed over with a head pat.

Licks at his chest were next to follow in his training. Not from the owners, not even a chosen trail by them, but from V’s calf. V had been busy being milked, and Nero was minding his newborn calf with the other cows. The girls had encouraged Nero to practice holding a calf for when his is born, and he had tentatively brought the little white-haired calf to his chest, propped a bit above his growing belly. Whilst Nero was distracted chatting, he didn’t catch V’s calf turning her head to his chest. Nero had yelped when he felt the little one latch on, managing to keep himself from dropping the calf. The girls encouraged him along, patting his back as he muttered how odd it felt. He let the child suckle away till she had her fill, letting his nipple fall from her mouth and murmured to sleep.

It had felt odd. But it had felt _good_. Like a literal weight was being lifted from his chest.

Nero was the one to suggest to the owners that he could be moved onto being milked properly. Milk machine, suction cups and all. Nero was bent over that day, cups attached to his chest and the machine flicked on. Nero groaned in relief as the heaviness in his chest was alleviated, milk flowing freely and easily. He hadn’t realised how much his chest had been paining him till V’s calf had nursed, and it was nothing in comparison to the steady, unrelenting sucking at his chest. Nero’s eyes rolled back in his head and he relaxed against the bench, feeling boneless. His thigh kept jerking, Nero moaning. It felt so _good_. He panted, squirming against the bench and hips jerking. The monotonous suctioning felt different from when V’s calf suckled. This was… _good_. _Really good_. It made him throb and arch, trying to present his pussy. No wonder the other cows were always so keen to get handsy when they returned from milking.

Before Nero could climax, the milker was switched off. “Gotta pace yourself, kiddo.” The owner chuckled, easing the milkers off his chest. “Produced a lot today, but don’t wanna tire you out.” Nero whined, beyond words. Nero was prompted to stand upright and the owner eased his hands over Nero’s chest. When he relaxed, the owner smoothed a hand through Nero’s hair. “You’ll produce a lot more milk when you calf is born. Then you can have some nice long sessions.”

The contractions were _hell_ , but having a whole, experienced herd attending to him made it so much easier. The birth was rather fast, according to Eva as she pulled the placenta off the calf with ease, checked the little calf was breathing, and then handed off to Nero to nurse. A little bull calf with the white mutation. He latched onto Nero’s chest whilst he was still fumbling to get a good hold, and some of the cows sighed in envy, remembering their own, much more difficult, first births.

Nero thought he was being spoilt before, but it was nothing compared to the pampering he got now. It was almost disconcerting being put at the centre of attention, quite literally at the centre of the herd. Given tips on how to hold his calf, how and when to nurse, having plenty of nannies to take care of his calf whilst he got to have some fun with the others. The bulls touched him more often, hands starting to linger and drift down to Nero’s thighs and inching close to his chest. Nero could see in their faces how much they wanted to clamber atop him, watching Nero as he fed his calf and obviously wishing he was nursing their own. Nero could practically see how the twins licked their lips at him, both of them circling – Nero even saw Sparda was giving him glances and touches that made it pretty clear he wished he was out of retirement.

All they needed now was the go ahead.

“You ready pretty boy?” The owner stroked Nero’s hair, playing with his ears and making Nero sigh in bliss. “Ready to handle the twins?”

Nero nodded, groaning at the gentle brush through his hair. He really was such a sucker for head pats. They had been moved away to a quieter corner of the farm, where Nero could ‘work’ in peace without the hollering and catcalls of his fellow cows. Sure, they’d fingered and licked him into a boneless pile before, but this was going to be _different_.

Nero lazily glanced over to the twins, feeling his head loll against the pats. They were shifting from foot to foot, watching Nero as he relaxed; anxious and eager where Nero was unhurried. Nero was sprawled against the owner, not bothering to cross his legs and give an illusion of modesty. They all knew what was about to happen. Nero could see the two of them were already at half mast, as the fine breeding stuffs they were should be. Seemed the owner was going to let the twins let loose and both freely have a go at Nero. They were twins, after all – their seed was worth equal amounts, so may as well double the bets.

The owner stepped over the fence, forcing Nero to support himself. He popped his back, stretching and struggling to hide his smirk at the inhale from the twins. “He’s all yours, boys.”

Nero opened his mouth to make a smart remark about, ‘come and get it’ or something along those lines, but was sharply cut off by the sunlight suddenly being blocked out. Nero’s eyes shot open to find the twins had made it across the pen in an instant, paused just out of reach with practically _pleading_ eyes. Nero nearly laughed, but not wanting to wound the pride of the two big bulls about to put a calf or two in him, he merely quirked his lips and spread his legs.

And of course, Nero had to wait a few moments longer by the twins smacking each other to try and get between Nero’s legs first. In the end, it was Vergil, with a twist of his head that nearly gored Dante’s throat on his horns (well, more almost bruised – his horns had been filed down likely for this exact reason), that took the place. Dante huffed, conceding before he settled behind Nero. He encouraged Nero to relax against his well-toned chest, taking up patting Nero’s hair. Nero melted, making it all the easier for Vergil to take Nero’s legs and position him further open.

Nero glanced down, avoiding disrupting Dante’s patting to appraise Vergil’s cock. He really was a stud – huge and thick and looked like he could bully his way into Nero’s womb. And no doubt Dante, as his twin, was going to be the same. Vergil hummed at Nero’s notice, taking his cock in hand and working it to fullness for Nero’s approval. Meanwhile, Dante’s spare hand creeped down Nero’s belly, giving a few strokes to his cock, before running his fingers along Nero’s pussy lips.

“Already wet. Gonna stretch you a bit and then you’ll be ready to go.” Dante purred, large fingers dipping into Nero’s folds. Nero jumped, ready to argue he could Vergil just fine. He’s taken the fingers of the other cows, the appraising hand of the vet and plenty of toys - he could take Vergil just fine. But that was all cut off by Dante’s big, thick fingers, probably almost as big as Nero’s cow cock, into his pussy. Big _all_ over. “Easy, pretty boy.”

There were just two fingers, but it felt so _different_. The large intrusion of the vet’s hand combined with the intention of pleasure, made a dizzying combination. Nero’s back arched as Dante’s fingers pumped in and out at a slow pace, crooking to quickly zero in on his g-spot. His hand was still patting into Nero’s hair, keeping him pliant beyond his steadily heavier panting. Nero’s head flopped to watch as Vergil took his thick cock in hand, Nero now being able to get a good look at the huge balls hanging below, his breath hitching at seeing them twitch. There was an almost surreal feeling knowing this was the cock and balls (and Dante’s) that would be soon emptying cum into his womb in the aims of Nero having a calf.

“So wet already. You just swallow up my fingers.” Dante pressed a kiss to Nero’s hair before he pushed a third finger in. “Fuck, I’m tempted to snatch you up first.” He paused to let Vergil give a menacing glare. “But I can share. And if we turn this little cunt sloppy, I’m sure we can stuff both of ourselves in here.”

“ _Both_?”

Dante smirked as Nero turned his face into Dante’s chest to hide his rising moaning and whimpers. “Mhm. Can fill you up twice as fast. Think you can handle that?”

“ _Ah_ -!”

“No need to answer now. Hey, Vergil, better get in now before kid gets tired out and you blow your load outside. Y’know the aim of the game is to get the cum _inside_ , right?”

“I was waiting for you to remove your fingers.” Vergil snapped, hand sliding down to take hold of himself by the base. Dante slipped his fingers free, Nero bucking up to try and follow the feeling of being full. “And besides, I’ve fucked more cows than you.”

“Yeah, but I’ve sired _more_ calves.”

“Only because of your inane luck for twins and triplets.” Vergil grunted and pushed into Nero, before Nero could yelp out a question about that. Nero grabbed onto Vergil in front of him, mouth gaping open in a silent scream. He was so _big_ , Nero was sure Vergil was already pressing up against his cervix. There was no way he could he possibly take _both_ of them, he was going to die if he did.

“Wanna compete to see whose calf Nero has?” Dante laughed, shuffling back so Nero was now flat against the grass, only his hips raised into Vergil’s lap with a tight grip.

“You’re on.” Vergil growled, sliding slowly back out of Nero and slamming back in.

“Hey, kid, think you can get me warmed up? Not about to let Verge get too big a head start.” Dante laughed light heartedly as he took his half-masting cock and pressed it to Nero’s lips. His hand was back in Nero’s hair, lightly pulling in a way that made Nero groan and Vergil grunt as Nero tightened around him. He opened his mouth and let the bull slip his cock in.

Nero had no idea how he was going to explain to these two that, as identical twins, there was going to be no way of knowing whose calf he bore.


End file.
